Drive arrangements are known wherein drive forces are transmitted to four of the vehicle wheels. Suspension systems are known wherein each road wheel is carried by a support arm having extensive travel for improved cushioning of the vehicle; the support arm is swingably attached to the vehicle hull. In such systems an elastic force-absorption means may be associated with each road wheel support arm to cushionably support the sprung weight of the hull.
The present invention involves the incorporation of a vehicle drive means within four or more of the swingable suspension arms, thereby obtaining the combined advantages of multi-wheel drive and long travel suspension.